


Accidental One Night Stand

by Brenny_17



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenny_17/pseuds/Brenny_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongwoon finds himself in a position he never dreamed he'd ever be in...and with a member no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saddened by the lack of Yehyuk/Eunsung fanfics (I personally prefer Eunhyuk on top though, which is even more rare) *sad face*
> 
> So, that's where this fic comes from! ^^ as well as my first one 'Staring & Silence'. That being said, please enjoy my smut and let me know what you think in the comments if you feel like it~>_>
> 
> P.S. Any Top!Eunhyuk x Yesung fics out there please send to me immediately thanks!

Hyukjae slammed Yesung up against a wall in the dorms, pinning his arms on either side of black hair as he kissed the other fervently.

“You're so sexy, hyung,” Eunhyuk moaned, biting the older male's lip as he ground their hips together tantalizingly. 

“Ahn...,” Yesung moaned, wanting desperately for his dongsaeng to just screw him already with that thick length of his. He’d seen it plenty of times whenever they got naked around one another and wanted to try it out for a change.

Hyukjae could guess what was on the other’s mind, a smirk forming on his face before the two continued their drunken kiss. After what seemed like eternity to Jongwoon, suju’s dancing machine finally started removing his clothing, prompting the older male to follow in his footsteps.

Trapping Yesung’s naked pale body against the wall again, Hyukjae began to worry his neck, hands caressing and spanking all the right places to turn his hyung on further.

“Oh God, Hyukjae. Just screw my brains out already!” the older of the two whimpered, manhood standing at full attention now.

His dongsaeng smirked again, eyes full of heated desire as he went to obey.

\--

Back still pressed against the wall, Yesung was lifted into the air by suju's surprisingly strong anchovy, his legs immediately clamping around the boy's waist and arms wrapping around his neck for purchase.

Having stretched his hyung already, Hyukjae simply pushed into the tight heat of the body in his arms, slowing moving in and out in order to fully appreciate the sensation.

“Fu...hyung, you’re so tight,” he groaned, kissing Yesung briefly but tenderly on the lips before starting to thrust faster and harder.

“Hyukjae-ah~” Yesung moaned, closing his eyes in bliss and slight pain as he was being screwed like he’d wanted.

After a couple minutes of that, the younger male opted for a more comfortable position, momentarily stopping his intense pounding to carry Yesung to his bedroom. Once there, without disconnecting from the other, they lie on the bed.

The older of the two was still clinging onto his dongsaeng’s neck, but decided to hook his arms underneath slender shoulders as he felt the former start to increase his speed once more.

“Just like that,” Yesung moaned, back arching on the bed and biting his lips as Hyukjae pounded against the sensitive spot inside of him, kissing all along his neck while doing so.

The younger male could only groan as he took the other deeper, harder, claiming his companion as his.

Somewhere in the back of Jongwoon’s drunken mind, he knew that he was doing something that was forbidden, not necessarily because they were both guys but because they were in the same group and were supposed to be like brothers.

Now, they were going at it like the couple of drunk and horny guys they were and would not stop until they were satisfied. 

The older male was moaning loudly and uncontrollably now, pulling the younger male’s face towards his so that they could share another heated kiss.

Hyukjae’s tongue met with his hyung’s and he groaned, biting the other’s lip as he suddenly stopped movement in order to slam hard and deep inside the tight body gripping him.

This earned a breathless gasp from suju's vocalist, prompting Hyukjae to repeat the action four more times just to receive a similar reaction. Each time, his arousal grew even more.

“Jongwoon hyung...I'm going to cum, oh God!” he groaned, picking up speed once more while pumping said male's member firmly in his grip.  
Jongwoon climaxed first, body spasming as his liquid spilled all over his dongsaeng’s hand and partly on his stomach.

Once Hyukjae saw his partner satisfied, he lay against him, wrapping an arm behind his head as he burried his face in the crook of Yesung’s neck, grabbing hold of one firm thigh as he began to thrust deeper and harder into that warm heat.

“Uhn! Hyukjae-ah fuck me!” Yesung purred, tipping his head back in agonized pleasure as he was taken hard until the younger male finally found his release, climaxing inside of the older of the two before slumping in drunken exhaustion on top of him.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Eunhyuk pulled out of Yesung and curled up with him on the bed, pulling the sheets over their bodies before both boys finally passed out.

\--

Yesung woke up to a stinging sensation in his rear and a raging hangover.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so terrible after drinking and the soreness he felt in such an unexpected place had him panicking a little. He needed to grasp the situation carefully, figure out where he was and why.

He was in a bed. His body was facing the outside, making it easy for him to look around without moving yet. He was definitely in a guy’s room, that much he was certain of. Looking around some more, it finally occured to him that he was back at the dorms and sleeping in Eunhyuk’s room.

Okay, he'd figured out the where now for the why.

He knew without a doubt that he was naked, but tried not to jump to conclusions because to do so would mean acknowledging his growing worry that he’d slept with one of his members...and had been on the receiving end. He wasn’t ready for that sort of conclusion, but deep down knew that it was the case.

Making as little sound and movement as possible, Yesung sat up in bed, eyes trailing up the frame of the covered boy beside him who was also facing the outside. Without any surprise whatsoever, he confirmed by looking at that pink messy head of hair that it was indeed Eunhyuk sleeping beside him.

Now, for the moment of truth.

Lifting up the cover just enough for him to be able to view the other boy’s bottom half, he saw that, much to his chagrin, the anchovy was naked as well. It was then that the main vocalist noticed a sticky sensation between his legs and cheeks.

“Don’t tell me that’s...” He couldn’t even finish that sentence aloud, but he knew for certain what it was and felt like strangling the peacefully resting male beside him.

Instead though, Yesung simply began to climb out of bed, his plan to leave before the other awoke as to avoid a completely awkward situation. They could pretend it had never happened and everything would be fine, he thought, moving to stand up.

However, the moment he tried, that stinging sensation returned with a vengeance and sent him falling ungracefully onto the floor, immediately waking the lightly sleeping boy in bed.

“What the...? What’s going on?” 

Embarrassed heat immediately rushed to Yesung’s cheeks, the dark haired boy quickly sitting up and grabbing a pillow that had fortunately come crashing down with him and placing it over his private area for some form of coverage.

“Jongwoon hyung, is that you?” Hyukjae asked, wincing momentarily in pain from his own hangover but still moving over to the side so that he was staring directly at the older male. “Why are you naked on my floor?”

Yesung heaved a deep sigh, momentarily letting his bangs cover his face in embarrassment before finally looking up at the younger male’s innocent expression. He seemed to still be unaware of their situation. Either that, or he’d already resigned himself to faking as though nothing had happened.

Unable to pinpoint which it was, Yesung simply asked him if he remembered what had happened last night.

Eunhyuk stared thoughtfully into space for a few seconds before his eyes snapped back to his hyung once more, taking in his entire appearance slowly, paying special attention to the area which he had covered.

This caused an unexpected zing of heat to rush through his body, the feeling intensifying by a notch when the younger of the two asked him to remove the pillow and to spread his legs.

He did, eyes watching the expressions playing across his dongsaeng’s face as he took notice of the white liquid along his legs and cheeks as well. 

Eunhyuk’s lips parted in what seemed to be a mixture of surprise and...something else. But, it was clear then that he hadn’t been feigning ignorance in the beginning. Some moments later, he finally met the eyes of his hyung, not sure what to say or if he should say anything.

Jongwoon was the one to break eye contact, coughing awkwardly to fill the almost suffocating silence. He didn’t know what to say either, but knew that he very much needed a shower at the moment. He told this to Eunhyuk who seemed to snap out of his trance at the sound of the older male’s voice, nodding his head and prompltly turning away as he assumed the other would want him too.

For that, Yesung was truly grateful gathering up his clothes and only putting on his boxers before heading to the door. He was about to turn the knob when he heard Eunhyuk speak.

“Sorry about...you know...doing that inside of you,” he murmured, sounding sincerely apologetic and embarrassed.

The older male actually managed to smile at this, sending Eunhyuk a grin despite his initial irritation by way of letting him know he was off the hook. For now at least, he had yet to recover his memories.

Only after Hyukjae had smiled back sheepishly did he leave the room.


End file.
